


Just One Night

by Revenant_Crown



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuroWhiteDay2016, M/M, Romance, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant_Crown/pseuds/Revenant_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me your name,” he murmured, his face closer that Tetsuya could see an unusual speck of gold in those scarlet irises. </p>
<p>“…Tetsuya,” Tetsuya mumbled.</p>
<p>“Tetsuya,” the man repeated and then smirked as Tetsuya slipped out a feeble moan, his body shaking as his hands weakly clutched onto the man's suit. “Pleasure to meet you, I am Akashi Seijuurou.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> For my Tetsuya: [Rinriemie](http://rinriemie.tumblr.com/)  
> there's not much supernatural here except for kuroko being one. this is just shameless smut really  
> also this is my first time writing smut so comments/criticisms are welcome. ~~LIKE IDK WAT IM DOING SO PLS EXPLAIN IT TO ME~~

Sitting on a barstool, Tetsuya motioned the bartender for a drink and while waiting his eyes wandered around the bar looking for something— _anything_ —that would liven this night. Without looking, he caught the glass the bartender slid towards him and the ice clinked inside as he took a sip, reflexively closing his eyes as the liquor traveled down his throat and his lips parted for a soft sigh.

Placing down the glass, Tetsuya paid no heed to several glances and stares on his way at his subtle display. The imperceptible tension spiking the air dipped with desire and lust wasn’t lost on him or the carnal gazes from men and women checking him out. He was a fresh face so they probably think he’s easy prey.

Oh, how wrong they were.

Just because he appeared and act like them didn’t mean he was one. He’s not mortal, that was for certain. He’s a Shadow—a specter of being living in the well, shadows. They have their own world but they do visit the mortal plane whenever they were bored. And right now that was him. A bored Tetsuya was the worst thing that could happen in the shadow world considering he was their prince.

It wasn’t the first time he ever ventured to the human world but it was the first time he was alone after pleading and bribing his guards, Aomine and Kise, of course. He knew they were worried but he could take care of himself. And those who underestimate him due to his meek appearance would later regret that notion.

But still, there was something in that bar, very near him, watching him with such an intensity that would have left Tetsuya breathless if he was a lesser man. Discreetly turning his face to the left, Tetsuya’s breath escaped him as he was ensnared by red, red and _red_. He was being obvious now as his vision got swallowed by that man. Beautiful wasn’t enough to describe him.

_Perfect_ , his mind supplied. And yes, Tetsuya had to agree. That man was the epitome of perfection. From his fiery hair slightly mussed like someone ran their hands through them (and Tetsuya’s fingers twitched at the thought), chiseled face that could possibly start a war especially those pair of sinful lips that Tetsuya fleetingly wondered if they were soft as they looked and his eyes scanned lower to that powerful body (not that taller than him just, again, perfect for him) hidden beneath immaculate black suit and red tie.

Slowly dragging his eyes back to that man’s face, Tetsuya almost, _almost_ blushed as those ~~ruby~~ ~~crimson~~ red eyes gleamed in both amusement, fascination and subdued hunger at his blatant perusal. Tetsuya quickly averted his eyes as he downed his drink with one gulp that he nearly chokes before asking the bartender for another one.

Either Tetsuya was losing his touch or because he never met anyone like that man but this was the first time he got flustered ever and left him feeling a bit awkward. Yes, it was his style to play the part of a shy virgin but for this once he sure wasn’t acting like one.

Tetsuya’s whole body tensed as he sensed a presence coming his way. He really felt like a prey waiting for the predator to strike and the most confusing thing was it was both turning him on and scaring him. Pointedly not caring that the empty seat beside his was now occupied even though he was highly aware of the close yet so far distance separating them, Tetsuya’s eyes unwillingly closed as he breathed in the expensive cologne suddenly invading his senses and curiously detected the scent of musk, of _him_ and _just him_ , underneath.

He wanted to bang his head on the table at his weird reactions. If Aomine and Kise were here they would have the blast of their lives laughing at his foolishness. Thankfully, they were not and there were no witnesses to the most embarrassing night of his life. He was supposed to be the seducer not the seducee. And worst of all, the man wasn’t even doing anything except existing.

Tetsuya got dragged out of his thoughts when a new glass of his drink was placed in front of him. He didn’t want to because he just knew there was no turning back if he did but against his better judgment Tetsuya looked up and once again drowned in a sea of red.

“Your drink,” said the red haired man.

It took a lot of willpower to repress the shivers on his body at the man’s close proximity and _that voice_. That low, almost husky, tone enunciating every word that would sway anyone to do his bidding without questions couple with those bloody red eyes muted in heated desire. It just confirmed everything for Tetsuya. This man was pure sex and very dangerous.

“Don’t you want it?” the man asked, cocking one perfect eyebrow.

_No, I want you._

At least Tetsuya had the mind to bite his lip before he could blurt that out. Of course, it didn’t escape his notice how his action caught the man’s interest and focused his stare on his mouth. That only served for Tetsuya to sink his teeth deeper until a little blood seeped out and licked the blood off his lower lip. The man—nicknamed Red until Tetsuya gets his name—seemed to freeze and though it was for a short second Tetsuya saw that wild deep hunger in those crimson eyes before concealing it with reserved passion.

It was no use. Tetsuya couldn’t fight the shudder of his body as he imagined what would happen if he set free of the raging beast caged inside this controlled man. He wanted him unlike anyone he ever wanted before.

And he wanted him.

Now.

It was Tetsuya’s turn to stiffen as Red leaned closer, picking up his glass and without even asking took a swig of his drink. They eyed each other neither willing to back down from the exhilarating eye contact until Red finished half of the drink and wordlessly extended the glass to him. Tetsuya narrowed his eyes wary as to what Red was planning but decided to indulge him.

Still staring at Red straight on, Tetsuya took the drink as he felt startling yet pleasing slight current of electricity when their fingers brushed. Rotating the glass around, Tetsuya reached out a finger smoothing along the rim of the glass and put it in his mouth, sucking off the excess alcohol and inwardly smirked as Red’s eyes smoldered in need before placing his mouth where Red’s lips had previously been and with half-lidded eyes swallowed the drink, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as his whole body washed in warmth fueling the embers of lust within him.

Done with the drink, Tetsuya deposited the glass aside waiting for Red’s next move. His toes curled in anticipation as he tried not to squirm on his seat as Red finally broke down the first layer of his control as he touched Tetsuya’s jaw swiping his lower lip with his thumb still hovering until Tetsuya couldn’t restrained himself and his tongue darted out, sucking it to his mouth. Tetsuya relished at the sound of surprised gasp Red let out before releasing his thumb wet with his saliva.

Tetsuya bit the inside of his cheek to quell down his moan as Red’s hand slid down from his jaw and to the back of his neck, his damp thumb brushing over his rapid pulse. A whimper escaped out of his lips when Red ‘s other hand touched his waist, his upper body tilting towards him till all Tetsuya could see, breathe and focused on was him and only him.

“Tell me your name,” Red murmured as he placed one foot between Tetsuya’s, his face closer that he could see an unusual speck of gold in those scarlet irises.

“…Tetsuya,” Tetsuya mumbled and he didn’t know why he gave him his real name. Not to mention, his first name but he wanted to hear it, his name being uttered by this person with his sensuous voice.

“Tetsuya,” Red repeated and then smirked as Tetsuya slipped out a feeble moan, his body shaking as his hands weakly clutched onto Red’s suit. “Pleasure to meet you, I am Akashi Seijuurou.”

 

 

 

 

 

Tetsuya groaned as his back hit the closed door but he didn’t care. He tilted his head as his lips parted and Akashi’s tongue met his in a passionate battle. A strangled moan could be heard between them and Tetsuya didn’t know if it was him or Akashi as his hands grabbed Akashi’s shoulders, nails digging hard onto flesh which Akashi reciprocated by squeezing the ass on his hands only for Tetsuya to tighten his legs around Akashi’s hips, rutting shamelessly onto him.

“Bed,” Tetsuya muttered in between torrid kisses that left his mouth swollen as he brusquely took off Akashi’s suit only to gasped as Akashi harshly torn off his shirt, buttons flying everywhere before warm lips covered his whole body with alternating soft kisses, licks and bites.

“Aka…shi…” Tetsuya groaned out as Akashi’s lips lingered on one erect nipple, blowing warm air before bringing it into his mouth and Tetsuya could only moaned and gripped Akashi’s hair hard as he feasted onto his nipple with licks and bites. Akashi released his nipple before giving the other one the same attention, his other hand playing the neglect one.

He could only cry out Akashi’s name over and over again as his nipples got assaulted with fervor. He didn’t know his nipples were that sensitive until he felt the telltale signs of coming. And not yet. Not yet. Grabbing a fistful of hair, Tetsuya tugged Akashi’s face towards him and kissed him rough and clumsy but it seemed Akashi got what he wanted as he carried them both to bed, their bodies bouncing unexpectedly that they both stopped kissing and laughter replaced the moans and groans filling the room.

And that was the only thing they needed as both their hunger for each other simmered down from the frenzied excitement that possessed them. Tetsuya stared at Akashi hovering above him as his hands cupped his face trailing down to his neck to his chest, pausing at the frantic heartbeat under his palm. To his surprise, he found his fingers trembling from no reason as he unbuttoned Akashi’s shirt one by one revealing expanse of skin and muscles.

Akashi let him do as he pleased while his hands stayed on Tetsuya’s waist but he knew he wasn’t as composed as he appeared by his tight grip. He only let him go to remove his shirt and chucked them somewhere over his shoulder. Akashi seized Tetsuya’s hands on his belt and shook his head. Tetsuya hesitated but did what Akashi wanted and placed his own hands above his head grasping onto a pillow.

It was plainly obvious that Akashi dominated in bed and though Tetsuya looked subservient and played like one he always took control of the sex, just letting his partner think they had the reins but he knew he couldn’t fool Akashi. He wanted his complete obedience. He couldn’t explain it but there was something in Akashi that made his very being pliant to his desires and wants. And loathe he was to admit, Akashi scared him as well but that only served to feed his libido shockingly.

He never felt this way before. And he was excited and exhilarated at that feeling.

They gazed at each other’s eyes and Tetsuya instinctively closed his as Akashi bent down to capture his lips for a kiss. It was different. This kiss was unlike their kisses from before. It was slow, soft and gentle that Tetsuya struggled from not touching Akashi but he kept his hands where they were. Akashi caught his lower lip between his, nipping and licking them that Tetsuya sighed but Akashi waited for that it seemed as his tongue plunged into his mouth.

Opening his eyes, Tetsuya wondered what happened when Akashi hastily backed off only to let out a sharp intake of breath as Akashi brought him into his arms and placed on his lap. He almost placed his hands on Akashi’s shoulders but stopped in time but he didn’t have to worry though as Akashi took his hands and wrapped them around his neck.

“Akashi?” he asked, confused to what was going on.

“Call me Seijuurou,” Akashi said instead and when he looked at Tetsuya with such an intense look it was hard to say no.

He had never called someone by their first name before but if it was Akashi then… “Seijuurou…”

Tetsuya was rewarded with a ferocious kiss that it took his breath away while his hands played at Seijuurou’s hair and just like his initial thought it was soft.

He pouted when Seijuurou broke off their kiss only for his eyes to widen in shock when Seijuurou said. “Strip.”

“You’re not going to strip me?” asked Tetsuya, raising a challenging and perplexed eyebrow at Seijuurou.

Seijuurou only smirked and deliberately placed his hands on his side and waited for Tetsuya to move. If Seijuurou wanted a show then he would give him a show. With Seijuurou accommodating a space between his legs, he kneeled with his hands on the button of his jeans. Looking straight at Seijuurou’s eyes, Tetsuya slowly unbuttoned it his fingers just touching the zipper taking delight at Seijuurou’s impatient expression before quickly taking hold of Seijuurou’s belt, unbuckling them and gave a chuckle as Seijuurou tried to take them but he already threw it across the room.

“Tetsuya,” Seijuurou growled in warning.

Ignoring him, Tetsuya unzipped his jeans and savored the long out groan coming out of Seijuurou’s when he found he wasn’t wearing underwear revealing his cock. Slapping Seijuurou’s hands away and disregarding his glare, Tetsuya gradually took off his pants, tossing it on the floor while inwardly laughing at Seijuurou’s frustration. Deciding to ante it up, his hand closed around his cock experimentally stroking them leisurely and reflexively closed his eyes at the pleasure, that for a moment he forgot about Seijuurou.

Naturally, he had it coming with his teasing and cried out as Seijuurou pounced on him; snatching his hands while the other took hold of his cock, thumb at the slit smearing precum. “Sei…” he tried to say but it turned to a garbled moan as Seijuurou stroked him fast then slow, faster and slow that it made him insane.

He could only wrap his arms around Seijuurou as he buried his face onto his shoulder to muffle his screaming as he suddenly came hard. Still high from his orgasm, he was surprised when the haze left him and found Seijuurou naked and he could feel himself hardening again when he saw his cock and imagining that inside him, filling him to the brim.

Tetsuya heard Seijuurou muttering something under his breath and then understood as he dragged Seijuurou on top of him, panting a little when their cocks brushed together. “No. I’m safe,” he whispered and Seijuurou knew what he meant but it was still up to him if he wanted to go bare or not. It was true, he’s a Shadow and beings like him don’t get any diseases. He wanted to feel Seijuurou inside him without anything between them and he wanted to be full of Seijuurou.

Seijuurou’s answer came in a form of a kiss knowing it meant yes but Tetsuya wanted more so while Seijuurou trails kisses and bites onto his neck and collarbone leaving lasting marks, he mustered courage to say. “No lube either.”

And the low growl Seijuurou gave off was enough for the hair on his nape to stand up and maybe there really was something wrong in Tetsuya when that only made him hotter, rubbing their cocks together wantonly. Tetsuya could only watch as Seijuurou pulled away to open his legs, his cock rubbing onto Tetsuya’s ass teasing his entrance.

Winding his legs onto Seijuurou’s hips, Tetsuya gazed at his red eyes as he felt Seijuurou slowly eased himself inside and his hands reached out to Seijuurou’s face neither of them averting their stares. It hurt, it was painful and he wanted to cry out or move but the look on Seijuurou’s face, the deep concentration on them, made him very still and against his will, he relaxed. His mouth parted as Seijuurou fully sheathed himself and he felt so full and complete that it almost drowned out the pain.

And Tetsuya didn’t know how or why his heart started to beat so fast when Seijuurou leaned to press their forehead together and could only closed his eyes. He was hyper aware of Seijuurou above and inside him, their sweats mingling with the scent of sex and their wild beating hearts loud in his ears.

They both groaned when Seijuurou suddenly moved gently at first till Tetsuya was comfortable with it and then the pace quickened. Tetsuya opened his eyes when Seijuurou ordered to and got trapped in those crimson eyes. He didn’t know what was happening but there was only him and Seijuurou and his lips parted to sigh Seijuurou’s name. The sharp glint in those red eyes frightened Tetsuya but this was different, something intangible passed between them that he couldn’t name and he was afraid of that unknowable.

But that thought soon vanished and that moment broken as Seijuurou sped up that Tetsuya could only think of screaming his name over and over again. With his nails digging to Seijuurou’s shoulders, uncaring of the mark it would leave (he actually had the brief thought that it would stay there forever) or how he was drawing blood but Seijuurou cupped his face with one hand and caught his lips for a heated kiss.

Tetsuya knew he was close to coming and tried to convey it to Seijuurou but he was ignored and could only moan to their kiss as he came onto his stomach. Seijuurou didn’t seem to care about the mess and continued to pump into him faster and faster, pulling back to scream Tetsuya’s name as he filled his ass with come, thrusting shallowly to prolong his orgasm.

Seijuurou caught himself before he could pin down Tetsuya on the bed with his body. It seemed he was surprised when Tetsuya gave him a gentle chaste kiss, his hands rubbing on his back soothingly. Kissing him on the mouth, nose and forehead, Seijuurou pulled out and watched as come leaked out of Tetsuya’s ass and chuckled when Tetsuya lightly slapped him on the arm.

“I’m tired,” Tetsuya said, exhaustion visible on his face. Sometimes he really hated his weak stamina. “Clean me up.”

A spark of roguishness flashed onto Seijuurou’s eyes. “Who says we’re done Tetsuya.” And as soon as he said that, he flipped a stunned Tetsuya onto his stomach and leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “We’re just getting started.”

 

 

 

 

 

Scrunching his face, Tetsuya wondered what woke him up. He had no obligations that day and he was sure that after the waffle incident Aomine and Kise wouldn’t dare barged in his room again. As his eyes fluttered open, his mind still muddled with sleep but he was certain he wasn’t in his room. It was too small than he was accustomed to but it didn’t worry him.

He was close to going back to sleep until he felt an arm wrapping around his stomach and a warm body behind him. That startled him awake as he bolted up on the bed, staring at the red haired stranger on his bed. No, no, not his bed and _definitely_ not a stranger if his sore body was any indication.

_Seijuurou._

Oh no. No. No. No.

Tetsuya quickly jumped off the bed and then paused, glancing back at Seijuurou, who was thankfully still deep asleep. This was not the time to be panicking but he was. Panicking, that is. He didn’t need a clock or to look outside to know it was morning and this was bad. Aomine and Kise could only do so much to cover his absence but if everyone found out he disappeared there would be hell to pay and Riko and Hyuuga were scary when pissed.

He was supposed to be out for a few hours not the whole night. While silently freaking out and peeking now and then at Sei—Akashi, Tetsuya tried to find his clothes dressing on the way and winced when he found his torn shirt but nothing a weak spell could fix. Once he was deemed appropriate, he ran towards the door but then stopped.

Was this it? Was this how it ends? With Aka—Seijuurou?

It felt like several knives stabbed his heart at thought and he couldn’t breathe properly. But this was for the best. He only came to the mortal world to play and Akashi was his willing partner. He was a Shadow and Seijuurou a human. They could never—

Where was he going with this? Nothing would ever happen even if he stayed. He and Seijuurou had sex. They fucked, that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. But why did it feel like he was dying at thought being separated from him?

Why? Why?

With a curse, Tetsuya went back to the bed and kneeled on the floor as his hand reached out to Seijuurou’s face committing them to memory, running his hand through those soft red locks one last time. And—

Tetsuya leaned forward to softly press their lips together as he tried to choke back the tears bursting out of him. Giving Seijuurou one last lingering kiss, he quietly spoke. “Thank you, Seijuurou. And I’m sorry.”

Standing up, Tetsuya took a couple of steps back as his sight became blurry while summoning the portal back to home. Rubbing off the tears streaming down his face, he gave the sleeping Seijuurou one last smile before shadows swallowed him whole.

**Author's Note:**

> So Kuroko left Akashi, what will Akashi do? Will he be able to find him? ~~ofc he will he's akashi~~ And what will Akashi do when he finds out Kuroko is not entirely human? ~~actually he already guessed it~~ But wait, Kuroko is engaged?! To who? Will this be a problem for Kuroko and Akashi? There's also Aomine and Kise, who are planning something behind Kuroko's back. And Midorima And Murasakibara are doing everything they can to locate this person Akashi is obsessed with. Will Akashi and Kuroko ever see each other again? And will it end into a happy ending or a tragedy?  
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> btw there's no sequel...


End file.
